


Bad Days

by Eiichi



Series: College AU Symbrock [8]
Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Venom (Comics), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Bad Days, Boyfriends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Other, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Rough Sex, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-06-29 16:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19834042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiichi/pseuds/Eiichi
Summary: Everyone has bad days. Our three beloved boyfriends are no different.But everyone deals with them differently.This is a three-piece story that applies after the events of "Escape with me"---------I mentioned dub-con elements as a trigger warning for the first chapter - just to be sure and while it does get rough, it's always a lot of comfort and a happy end included.





	1. Flash's bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This takes place about two weeks after the events of "Escape with me"   
> Everything is still new after they moved in together

Eddie knew something was off the moment he got home. His class after breakfast had been cancelled because the teacher was sick and so he had the rest of the day off. It would have been a short day anyway, but now he could surprise Flash with a breakfast. 

Instead he heard a loud crash when he had opened the door as silently as possible. Alarmed he closed the door and ran into their bedroom. When he crashed inside, the golden football trophy Flash had won in the last championship for extraordinary achievements missed his head barely, tearing his cheek open with one of the sharp decoration. It shattered against the wall and the pieces accompanied the destroyed shards of another trophy that had found an early end. 

Flash stared at him in shock, while Eddie could just stare back for a second. "W-what…?" Venom quickly healed the wound, but a thin red drop had already crossed his cheek. The paper bags that had held their breakfast was lying on the floor. 

The room was a mess and in the middle of it was Flash standing on the prosthetics that he used from time to time at home to practice.

"Eddie… you're- what are you doing here?" Flash asked a little angrier than Eddie would have expected. "M-my class was cancelled, I wanted to surprise you. But what-"

"Nothing! Absolutely nothing. Everything is perfect!" Flash snapped at him and turned around. Eddie could see that he was trying to calm down by using some of his breathing techniques. He looked around the room and saw a letter on the bed. Careful he picked it up.

_Dear Eugene Thompson,_

_Due to current circumstances we are very sorry to inform you, that we had to cancel your sport scholarship. The conditions that led to the scholarship are no longer applying in your case._

_Please transfer the amount of 50.000 dollar for the following semester within 2 weeks or else we see ourselves forced to remove you from your planned classes._

_We wish you every best for your future_

_Kind regards …_

**Kind regards our ass...**

"Oh Flash… I know that's bad news, but-"

Flash turned around faster than Eddie had expected and took the letter from him.

"Bad news? It's a fucking joke! All those fucking trophies I brought them, all the games and championships I won them! And now they throw me away for the last two semesters, like I'm nothing! They are gonna throw me out and then I have to move back and we have to break up because you gotta stay here and-" He snapped and already turned around to grab the next golden trophy.

"Flash, wait!"

Eddie grabbed his arm and with his other hand caressed his cheek. He had no idea how to calm him down. Eddie just realized now that it never had been necessary before, the only time Flash had been so angry and upset had been the last time he was drunk. Even after waking up without his legs he was trying to joke around his pain.

But apparently Flash didn't want to be touched when he was angry, if pushing Eddie violently on the bed was any indication.

With his prosthetics he was so much taller than Eddie was used to by now, it almost scared him, when Flash stood above him with those angry eyes. If this was a comic there would be steam coming out of his ears and his eyes would be red and in flames. But this was no comic.

Flash stared down on him for a second before grabbing his shoulder and pulling him around to lie on his front. "I'm still strong. Stronger than everyone! They can't treat me like a fucking cripple!" Flash snapped and suddenly pulled down Eddie's pants. With a surprised yelp he tried to turn around again, but Flash pushed him further into the mattress and suddenly he felt a familiar pressure against his entrance. 

**Not prepared!**

Eddie understood. Flash was blind by rage and needed to do anything to feel strong and in charge again. The former quarterback leaned forward and bit into the sensitive skin on his shoulder, probably leaving a very deep mark.

"It's okay," He whispered to calm the symbiote down. Maybe also himself. Then he sent a mental: Let him.

This was so gonna hurt, but Flash didn't want to hurt him. He probably didn't realize in his anger. Flash grabbed his wrist with the left hand to keep him down and it felt like he was leaving dark marks already. His other hand was grabbing the sheets next to Eddie's head.

Eddie didn't want it like this. They had never fucked in this position, because Eddie needed to be held, needed the anchor and love that came with the hugging and kissing. He needed to see his partner.

Flash's cock pressed into his too tense hole and it did hurt like hell. Eddie bit into his left wrist and tried to be as relaxed and quiet as possible, when Flash pushed further into him.

**Hurts Eddie! We need to make him stop!**

//No, it's okay! Don't do anything!//

But with the first hard and rough thrusts, he couldn't stop himself from tearing up. Small sobs and whines escaped his throat when Flash picked up the pace and force. He grabbed Flash's wrist next to his face and tried to steady himself a bit.

 **Bleeding** …

//Can you stop it?//

**Not when he's still doing that!**

//Then do if after!//

It didn't hurt that bad, he told himself. Flash hurt so much more and he needed this. Not the sex, but the dominance and the feeling of power.

A particular hard thrust drew a louder sob from him and he felt his face wet with tears. It hurt so much.

Suddenly Flash stopped. "E-eddie… I-"

The pressure in his entrance disappeared when Flash pulled back and he could feel the cooling sensation of Venoms healing.

"It's okay… it's okay, Flash…" He whispered, "I know you need that, please don't stop," He tried to sound as aroused as possible. Flash was still above him, his arms right next to both sides of his head now. Eddie kissed Flash's right wrist he was holding and nodded.

"Don't stop," He asked again.

Flash leaned down and kissed his bleeding shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I- I can't-"

When Flash didn't do anything else than sob apologies and regrets he turned around under him and wrapped his arms around him. Carefully he pulled him down and kissed him deeply, while wrapping his legs around Flash's hip.

"Please don't stop. You can't leave me all hard and wanting like that," He whispered against his ear. He was hard, heaven knew how this rough treatment had done this. 

Flash looked down, surprised himself. He carefully pushed in again, much slower this time. "I'm okay with rough," Eddie said and looked into Flash's eyes. "Are you sure?" The blonde asked and Eddie smiled. "Yes."

Flash picked up the pace, slowly but surely getting as fast as he had been before he had stopped. He moaned against his ear and bit his neck again. Eddie's back hurt, but something inside of him found it very exciting to be so helplessly trapped in Flash's mercy.

Flash could do anything to him now, but decided not to hurt him any further despite fucking him harder and rougher than they had ever done it before.

After they both were thrown over the edge by a strong orgasm, Flash collapsed on top of him, cradling him in his arms and holding him tight.

"I'm so sorry… I didn't have the right to do that," He suddenly whispered.

Eddie buried his nose in the crock of Flash's neck.

"You were angry and you needed his. It's okay, I'm fine. How are you feeling?"

Flash pushed himself up and looked into his eyes. Eddie couldn't believe how broken this sunshine looked, he was crying by now.

"I just rap- forced you to- and you ask me how I'm feeling?"

"You didn't do anything like that! You surprised me, but I could have stopped it anytime, if I didn't want it."

Flash stared at him.

"I hurt you… I promised to never hurt you again…"

Eddie sat up and hugged Flash.

"Do I look hurt to you?

Don't worry about me. I'm fine… but I'm worried about you."

Flash relaxed into the hug and the tender fingers brushing against his neck and he sighted. "I have to leave college… there is no way I can get the money within two weeks and then you'll break up because we can't live together anymore…"

Eddie kissed his jawline and kept on rubbing his back with one hand and brushing through his hair with the other.

"If money is the only problem, I can help you… I barely touched the money Stark claims he never sent me."

Flash shook his head. "Eddie you can't suggest to-"

"Let me pay those semesters, okay? Then I can use that money for something good."

Flash pushed him away to look at him.

He wanted to decline the offer but what choice did he have? "No choice. You don't even have to agree. I'll transfer it in your name."

Flash sobbed and caught him in a way too tight bear hug.

"I hate my life… I want my legs back… my career! I want- I fucking want to have a drink so badly…" He sobbed and despite being happy that Flash finally opened up, Eddie realised that he had no idea how to make people feel better…

He hugged him back and listened to the complaints and cries. After the words and sobs died down, he kissed his ear.

"I know you're suffering, and I know it doesn't seem like it, but this all will make you stronger. You are such a great person and I'm happy to have you in my life."

Eddie lied back down pulling Flash back on top of him and they lied like this for another two hours. He held Flash close and rubbed his back, while the former quarterback let himself cry out weeks and months of frustration and pent up anger. "It's okay… you're allowed to feel like that. I'm here. I'm always here."

Eddie knew that Flash held pride in always being there for him, always being his anchor and knowing how to deal with Eddie even in his worst moments. He was proud of being this strong and smiling hero. But in that he may have forgotten that he was allowed to be weak and sad too.

Eddie wouldn't abandon him for being human.

"I love you so much!" He whispered after Flash had been quiet, sobbing a bit from time to time.

"Why?" Flash whispered against his chest.

"Because you are you. I love everything about you. You're the strongest and brightest person I know and I feel good whenever I'm with you. You make me happy like no one else can."

Flash mumbled something, Eddie didn't understand, so he just hugged him tightly.

"I don't like it when you're sad, but…. That doesn't mean, you're not allowed to. It's okay to feel frustrated and sad and like everything good disappeared… but I'm always here to catch you, when you fall."

 **"We will catch you as well,"** Venom had oozed out of his arm and now curled around Flash as well.

"I hurt Eddie… how can you still want to support me?" Flash asked the symbiote.

**"Didn't hurt Eddie. We healed the damage and Eddie is not upset, why should we be? You are our host too…"**

To show Flash he meant it, Venom left Eddie's body and connected with the quarterback. Flash sat up like he had been electrified and stared at Eddie. "B-but!"

Eddie shook his head and just pulled him back into a hug.

"We both love you and we support you. Now how about we order something to eat and spend the rest of the day in bed watching something?"

Flash hesitated before nodding. "Venom would like to see that new show about the relationship between an angel and a demon?" 

"Yeah he's been asking about it for at least a week now! Let's watch that one of you want?"

The family pizza they had ordered came about an hour later and they did spend the rest of the day in bed. When the series was finished and Flash had fallen asleep with Venom curled around him like a black scarf, Eddie carefully got up and started to tidy up. He put the pizza on the chair next to the TV in case they wanted the rest for dinner and then collected the pieces of the trophies.

By the time Flash woke up again, Eddie was lying next to him, half awake and curled against Flash's chest. He brushed the brown hair from the face and gently touched the cheek that had been torn open by him throwing that stupid trophy. He couldn't believe, Eddie would still be with him after today.

**Because he loves you.**

Flash smiled by the familiar voice and nodded.

He wanted to take Eddie's hand in his but saw that his fingers were sticky and cut. A bit of blood was smeared around the cuts but what was that sticky stuff? 

**He repaired the damage while you were sleeping.**

Flash looked up and on the opposite wall was that highboard where Eddie had insisted to decorate his trophies after moving in. He had thrown them on the bed so they could install the TV and console on the sideboard and Eddie had started to place them on the wall opposite the window.

The trophies were all there, some parts looked odd… until he noticed that most of them should be shattered to pieces?

Eddie had glued them back together! He had repaired all of them… even cut himself on the sharp parts doing so.

"Eddie, you silly sweetheart," He whispered and kissed his forehead.


	2. Eddie's bad day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention in the first chapter (added it already) but the first chapter played about 2 weeks after the "Escape with me" - End where they moved in together and everything was still kind of new to them.
> 
> Eddie's bad day is about three months later when everything has settled, Flash is already attending his classes again and they have found a routine in their daily life~

**Good morning, Eddie**

Eddie heard the dark but soft voice, but he just kept staring at the ceiling. His mind felt clouded and his body felt way too heavy. Breathing was hard, as if his chest was too heavy for his lungs and he was exhausted by simply being awake. Was this his fault? He didn't know. He was taking his medication like he was supposed to and took more care of himself. He was just broken probably. Not worth repairing, not able to as well.

**Eddie, we need to get up for classes.**

Venoms voice pulled him out of his thoughts again, but didn't manage to give him any of the strength and motivation he needed. It was Tuesday, Flash had an early training session to coach and then his own classes until breakfast at ten before he had the rest of the day off. Tuesday's were short for Flash.

Eddie on the other hand- had a late start, his first class starting right after breakfast half past ten until the evening. 

Which was never trouble for him, he loved to study and ever since he didn't have to worry about his job, his flat and his symbiote anymore… things had been a lot easier on him lately. He was happy with his new life.

So the depression that had struck him upon waking up catched him by surprise… or would, if he'd been able to feel anything but distress, emptiness and anxiety. Everything was too loud, too fast and too wrong. Even the sheets felt like sanding paper against his skin and some smell that came in with the fresh morning air from outside made his stomach turn. His senses were way too sensitive, like they used to be in his childhood. He couldn't think, couldn't do anything. Everything was too much until he went numb. He didn't even have the strength to fidget with his bracelets, which usually helped him to calm down.

"Not today, V," He mumbled.

Venom's concern only grew with Eddie's words. He could feel the exhaustion and the sensorial overstimulation too, but mostly he noticed the lack of certain chemicals in Eddie's brain. He was aware what that meant, but it had never felt this bad before. But he could try to be helpful without stressing his host even more! He crept out of the pale skin and ignored the goosebumps and the shiver it gave Eddie at the feeling. Mostly his host was so used to him now, that he barely reacted to his movements, but today he was just overly sensitive. Luckily Eddie didn't keep all of his meds in the bathroom. Venom was not sure if he'd be able to reach them without making Eddie get up. Instead he crawled to the drawer of their nightstand and got the spare ones Eddie kept there. With another tendril he grabbed a small bottle of water from next to the nightstand.

**"Eddie, we'll l let you sleep and rest today, but you need to take your meds first."**

Instead of answering, the boy just turned around to lie on his side and stare at a spot next to the window. There was a small break in the tapestry from where one of Flash's trophies had met an early end. It usually made a good spot to concentrate on, when Eddie couldn't sleep.

**"Eddie, take them."**

A tendril shoved against the tensed shoulder and another held the medication right in front of Eddie's face.

"Can't you? Thought we share a system."

**"We do. But those** **_you_ ** **need to take because of the routine! You know what Dan said. You need to stay used to taking them always. We only want to help."**

Eddie growled and didn't move for another minute before opening his hand and taking the meds, that Venom dropped there, into his mouth. He swallowed and took the bottle of water from Venom before cuddling back in the blanket.

A nest. That was what Eddie needed to feel safer!

Venom grabbed the sleeping shirt that Flash had dropped next to his bedside this morning and put it next to Eddie's face, before pulling the second blanket over him and tucking him in.

"Uh! Can you stop that?!" Eddie suddenly yelled and pushed him away. Venom stared at the hand that had almost hit him in the face and the felt the distress from his host. He had been too busy and hectic, making Eddie even more nervous. A tiny hiccup moves through Eddie's body before he's whining soft apologies. "Didn't want to shout at you… sorry…"

**No harm done. We didn't want to upset you.**

Venom looked at his curled up host for a second before deciding to leave him alone. He was aware that it could be overwhelming to Eddie to have his head too full at times like this, so he kept the connection low. Instead he grabbed their phone and started to text a short message before curling next to Eddie for the boy to hug and hold him.

Flash was just about to go to his class after coaching the next generation of football legends, when he checked his phone for new messages. Usually Eddie would write him good morning or 'see you at breakfast, I made us something'

There was a text from Eddie but it was kind of cryptic, first Flash couldn't make sense of the letters.

_ "H3lp. Ed E iz badf. Plis kome hier z0on!!!" _

He immediately called in sick for him and Eddie, telling their teachers, that they had the flu and wouldn't be able to come in for the rest of the week.

About half an hour later he was at the front door and after crossing their living room, Flash wheeled in their bedroom. Eddie didn't seem asleep but if he noticed his arrival, he didn't react. Only stared at this cursed spot next to the window.

Venom was sprawled out on Flash's side of the mattress like a huge pillow or maybe a curled up dog, while Eddie was just lying there in a mess of blankets and pillows draped over him. "V, I saw your message, and came as fast as I could," He said and wheeled to the bed. Venom's face was so concerned, he immediately understood that Eddie was probably lying there like this all morning.

Instead of answering the symbiote wrapped around his arm and before he could say another thing, disappeared through his skin, leaving Eddie to himself. Only now it seemed like his boyfriend relaxed.

**We upset him…**

//Oh… I'm sure he's not mad at you, only a bit irritated by his own thoughts.//

**Yes. We made him more nervous when we tried to make a nest and cuddle with him.**

A strange sensation flooded his head before kind of seeing Eddie shoving him away and then crying. This was the symbiotes point of view probably. He saw the situation from Venom's eyes.

Yet the shirt Venom had put next to him was now wrapped over the pillow that Eddie was clinging on to like a lifeboat. Eddie loved to steal his clothes, he was sensitive to smells and loved even Flash's sweatiest sport clothes. Flash had always thought it was from the symbiote changing his senses, but that seemed to be wrong.

**We did improve some senses, but with certain things he's sometimes so much more sensitive, like he's not able to filter them like he usually does.**

He pulled himself up the bed and turned to lie down on his side, crawling closer to Eddie, softly rubbing his side.

"Hey Tater-Tot, how're ya feeling?"

Instead of an answer, Eddie just shied away further, away from the touch.

"Don't wanna talk, huh? It's okay, take your time. But we're gonna stay here with you. Just come back to us when you are ready," He said softly and then sat up to lean against the headboard of the bed. 

**Flash…**

"Yes, sweetheart?"

**… W-we are bored**

The symbiote sounded ashamed. He felt bad for claiming to be bored when his original host was in such a bad state, but it helped Flash to come up with an idea.

"Then how about I distract you a bit? Show me how good you've got at the console, while we leave Eddie to himself a bit? That okay with you, Ed?"

A sole shoulder twitch was all he got, but at least Eddie was reacting now. Good sign.

Venom felt bad about 'having fun while Eddie is sad' but Flash had a plan. He knew that the attention was making Eddie feel even more uncomfortable, making him pull back even more.

Venom got the controllers and the remote control. For a while they played, Flash felt how Venom's mind also got to rest, concern and worry forgotten. The symbiote had been all fidgety first, nervous and his mind racing. He understood how this was able to irritate Eddie even more while being in a depressive episode.

A sudden drop of the mattress next to him got his attention. Eddie had turned around, his eyes now closed, the pillow with his shirt still pressed against Eddie's chest, nose hurried in the pillow-neck of the shirt. Eddie's forehead was mere inches away from actually touching him, but maybe he was not quite ready yet. At least he didn't seem as tense as before.

He waited until Eddie's breath was even and calm again and then carefully brushed a hand through the dark brown hair. Eddie flinched a bit, but didn't try to get away again. 

**Let's pause the game**

"Agreed," He answered softly and paused, but before he could put the controller away, Eddie's fingers brushed his arm. "Don't stop…"

They kept on playing for a while, watching Eddie from the corner of their eyes from time to time. He was slowly getting more comfortable, pushing himself closer and closer before his head eventually lied down on Flash's lap, watching them play.

**"Eddie, do you want to join us? Then Flash at least would have a chance not to lose completely."**

"I'm good." Eddie answered quietly and let his fingers glide over the black mass, where Venoms neck would be. He was focusing on the rubber like skin, playing with the tendrils that seemed to always move like a river. When he touched a certain spot, suddenly the controller fell down the bed and Venom seemed to melt around Eddie's hand. Flash had felt it too, a sudden tickle, that had made his whole body shiver in pleasure. 

Eddie frowned and as soon as the mass had found its form again he brushed over that spot again. A loud growl escaped Venoms mouth, much deeper than every purr he had ever heard from him.

**"S-stop…"**

Eddie slowly sat up and held up his hands as if he was carrying water in them, for the symbiote to pool in them. Flash watched them interact. It was strange, feeling every touch of Eddie like he was touching him directly, but not quite the same. The thumb that was massaging the black mass was gentle and tender, a few tiny tendril grabbed him and curled around him. Eddie was calm but his eyes were still miles away. Venom was only a black mass without form now, only tendrils that happily played with Eddie's fingers and hands. The soft purr from the symbiote vibrated in Flash's body. The symbiote formed a head again and rubbed his cheek against Eddie's, when the boy pushed him away again. "Too much… sorry." Almost ashamed, Eddie looked away, but the symbiote just grabbed the controller and got to Flash's other side. He was disappointed but understood.

  
  


After a few moments, where Eddie just played with his bracelet, he seemed to have calmed down enough to lie down on his spot next to them again.

Flash only noticed now that instead of the pillow, his own sleeping t-shirt now decorated his lap, right where Eddie pressed his face into his thigh. "Sorry," Eddie mumbled.

Venom was a puddle next to them and didn't seem to move anywhere soon, moving the controller between his tendrils.

"What exactly was that feeling?" He asked the symbiote, mostly because he was curious but also because it was way too quiet.

**"Not sure. We never felt anything alike."**

Eddie just observed their interaction like he wasn't part of it moments ago.

"It… felt nice…" Flash let his hand glide over the black skin, searching for it, but he didn't find it. Or he found it but it didn't feel the same. The symbiote looked at Eddie for a moment and it almost felt like disappointment, but he didn't say anything, instead just drew back inside Flash's body, curling up somewhere near his heart. The controller dropped on the bed. Flash sent a comforting mental hug, it was not Venom's fault after all. Not Eddie's either. Venom knew, still he was sad that he couldn't do anything. Symbiotes were supposed to take care of their hosts, keep them healthy and happy, live in harmony. Not leave them when they were upset and in need of comfort.

But Eddie was not in need of comfort, Flash argued. Eddie needed rest, not physically but mentally. Having two minds in a head that already had been overwhelmed by a single one was surely exhausting. Leaving him this time didn't mean to abandon him in times of need, but giving him some space to recharge his emotional battery.

A soft snore ended their mental conversation. Eddie had fallen asleep, snoring softly and also drooling on the shirt. 

Flash leaned back and brushed his fingers through Eddie's hair, which drew a relaxed sigh from the sleeping boy. Venom manifested on Flash's shoulder again and looked down on his protégé. 

**We love him so much. We never loved before. We are afraid, Flash. To lose him. And to lose you.**

//You won't. We protect each other. We survived so many things, and now we also have the Avengers protecting us.//

**Do you think, Eddie can forgive me?**

Flash frowned at the sudden change of personal pronouns and the question.

**We had a perfect bond. Nothing would have been able to seperate or kill us, but** **_I_ ** **broke it.**

But why would Venom do that?

**To save you.**

Oh.

Flash understood. He had felt that saving him had cost Venom something very precious, but so far he hadn't been able to find out. 

//You still don't have access to Eddie's memories or nightmares from when you had been with me, right?//

**No… he keeps them locked, mostly from himself.**

//I spoke with Bucky, he and Clint had been with Eddie the entire time after they had brought him away from the battlefield back to the tower. They said he had been absolutely traumatized. Like he had been a crying mess, thinking I was dead and you replaced him with a better and stronger fighter.//

Venom was quiet, mostly trying to understand the information. 

//He never had anything to forgive you. He was never mad at you. You protected me, brought me back to him. And you survived and came back to him.

You are the reason, he can hug us both, you are the reason we're alive and together. He loves you more than anything else. He'd be able to live without me, but without you, he'd probably die from a broken heart.//

**You're wrong. He almost died from a broken heart when he saw you there, right before we broke the bond to save you. In this moment all of him was screaming that he wished to die in your place.**

Flash looked at his sleeping boyfriend and his heart grew heavy. They never really talked about what had happened that day. Flash had always thought that Eddie didn't want to push him to talk about his legs. He never really had thought about how close Eddie had been to lose everything that day and how it probably still affected his mental health.

Of course things had been a lot calmer and structured. Eddie was strong and he seemed a lot happier and healthier, but what if he was still suffering and not telling him, to protect Flash? And now this all had come down to Eddie having a severe depressive episode again. Eddie had been so busy tiptoeing around him and helping him with his bad days and anger issues.

He felt guilty for not being more aware of those little signs of distress, Eddie tried to hide from the world.

**Flash. Stop.**

He looked up, actually surprised by the voice. He was still not used to host Venom from time to time.

**You said it's not our fault, it's just how the disease goes. Not your fault either!! Eddie was not tiptoeing. He loves taking care of you even if he doesn't want you to be sad. But it gives him the feeling he can give some of the care back.**

True… Venom was right, he nodded and brushed his fingers through the soft baby hair in Eddie's neck. Eddie just needed to recharge his emotional battery and then he'd be fine again. It was the disease, nothing they did wrong.

His phone made a small noise to inform him about incoming messages and he smiled when he saw Peter's and Dan's name.

They both asked if they were all right, Dan also greeted them from Annie.

He quickly informed them in their group chat, that Eddie wasn't feeling good and that they took the rest of the week off. Eddie was fine but that they didn't need to come over. Didn't need was their unofficial wording for "don't come over he wants to be alone" and when Eddie would check the chat later he wouldn't feel as bad as if he would write "don't come he doesn't want to see anyone."

**You are a great boyfriend. Best we could ask for!**

Flash smiled but with a frown.

//I am? Well I can feel you want to ask something else.//

**Eddie will be hungry when he wakes up. We should order a huge pizza or lots of Chinese food for when he wakes up!**

That was a good idea actually, he was getting hungry as well. He ordered online and then fell into a light sleep until the doorbell rang. Getting up without waking Eddie was a wonder but this just showed so much more how much the boy needed a rest.

And when he'd wake up, Flash was waiting with his favourite food and as many hugs as he'd need.


End file.
